


Fuck Me When The Clocks Stopped

by bottomlouiswriter



Series: Fuck Me Frozen [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Boyfriends, Cockslut Louis, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, I hate tagging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Louis, Top Harry, along with other words, overuse of good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomlouiswriter/pseuds/bottomlouiswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had a special gift, he can freeze time. His boyfriend Louis, has a special talent of distracting him and persuading him to do what he wants. What happens when both their gifts are put into action? Louis of course getting his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freeze Them Fuck Me

**Author's Note:**

> Filling this prompt sent to me! 
> 
> helloo :)) i hope you have had a very good day :), and um idk if you take prompts, but if you do, there is this one thing i have had in my mind for a while and it would be awesome if you would write it, you don't have to or anything but if you like it, then yeah :) um okay, so like harry and louis have like a thing that allows them to stop time, and they stop it and just have sex everywhere and yeah you can do what you want with it if you decide to write it but that's all i wanted so thank you x
> 
> So here it is! Xx.

"Haz.." Louis pleaded, straddling the other boys back as he traced his hands over Harry's shoulders and arms down to the textbook that was in his hands, trying to tug it away. He only got a grunt in return and one of Harry's large hands leaving the school book only to bat his away. 

Groaning and rolling off his boyfriend, Louis looked at the ceiling before letting out exasperatedly, "I don't understand what's with you, usually as soon as we're home from school you're begging to be in me or rim me or.. just something!" 

Rolling his eyes at his overly dramatic boyfriend Harry took a break from reading some topic in Biology he really couldn't care less about and turned to where the smaller boy lay on the bed, starfished out as much as he could with Harry still on the queen sized bed. "You know why Lou, we have midterms soon and I need to start cracking down on this shit or I'm so screwed." 

Moving closer to the taller boy and cuddling into him as best as he could, Louis murmured out, "I know when you're lying babe." 

"I'm not lying love." Harry sighed, turning onto his back so him and the other boy could properly snuggle. 

Smiling contently and swinging a leg and a leg across the younger's broader body, Louis tucked his head under the other's chin. "I'm not even looking at you and I can still tell you're lying. You know if this is about last week.." 

"For god's sake Lou thats not what it is geez.." 

"Really cause you know Haz it's perfectly normal that you couldn't get it up, like I understand but I just need something here." Louis continued animatedly, voice filled with the obvious humour but with a bit of underlying seriousness.

Pinching the skin of Louis hip where his hand was wrapped around the older's waist, Harry mutter out, "Can we not talk about my inability to.. perform that day please."

Louis cackled at that and propped a fist on Harry's chest to rest his chin and looked at him mischievously, "I'll keep saying it and dragging it out till you fuck me." 

Closing his eyes and picturing anything he could to will away the boner that had begun to start at the mere thought of Louis' tight hole around him Harry shook his head. "No Lou, my mum's downstairs."

Looking at the younger, the smaller boy could already see him loosing control. Smirking to himself, and edging back to Harry's neck, Louis started peppering light kisses up and down his neck. 

"C'mon Harry, you know what you can do. Just stop it. Freeze time." 

And well that was another thing. Neither of them understood it but all they knew is that it played to their advantage a lot. Harry could stop time. He was still getting the hang of it because one minute he would be arguing with him mom and next thing he knew time would be frozen, his emotions and self control getting out of hand. Other than those few incidents it seemed that everything else worked out fine whenever Harry stopped time. And right now Louis really wanted Harry to do just that. 

Moaning lightly as the smaller's kisses began moving up to his ear before they were down by his collar bone, Harry groaned out. "Louis you know I should only be doing that if it's an emergency." Though his head was saying one thing his body was saying another. His large hand trailing up Louis thigh that was hitched across his hips, trailing it up all the way until it was at his ass and squeezing it, hard. 

Beginning to rut his growing semi into the younger's thigh, Louis whimpered out "But isn't this emergency enough. You almost in desperation of not having been in me for two weeks. Not being able to feel my rim stretch as you fucking huge cock splits me in ha-" He didn't get any further before Harry grabbed his thigh and flipped them over. 

Louis grinned smugly as Harry began to grind his hips down as soon as he was on top of him, mouth settling over the expanse of the older's neck that he had titled his head back and exposed. "Freeze them?" 

Nodded quickly as he pulled away and sat up on his knees, yanking and the hem of his shirt motioning for Louis to do the same, "Yeah had them frozen for the second you started kissing my neck." 

Louis had his shirt off before Harry and he gasped out at his answer, pulling him down by the neck for a heated kiss before the younger's shirt was fully of. Breaking away from the kiss with a drawn out moan as Harry ground down particularly hard while nipping just below his ear, Louis let out "You little fucker, you k-new you were going to f-f-uck me. You just w-w-wanted to hear me be-g didn't you?" While Harry's hands were frantically holding onto the skin of Louis hips, the smaller boy was desperately trying to unbutton the younger's jeans. His hands shaking as Harry was continuing to grind their clothed cocks together, head lolling back when Harry began a love bite just below his collar bone. 

"Love you hearing you beg Louis, know its my guilty pleasure." It took no time flat after that for Harry to sit up and undo both of their jeans swiftly and tug them both off as Louis just lied their already a needy mess. Louis couldn't even begin to understand how Harry's hands were steady right no or how he was even that coherent. 

Louis felt the tug of his jeans from around his hips so he lifted them up quickly just to have the pants and underwear he was wearing removed slowly, Harry' teasingly letting his hard cock slap against his stomach and his ass be uncovered. Once they were down to his ankles, Louis kicked them off while Harry stood to remove his own. 

When both of their pants were shucked off and gone, Harry grabbed the lube and settled into Louis spread legs. Rubbing his hands under Louis's thighs and up to his knees Harry pulled harshly so that Louis was flat on his back and his pretty pink hole was properly exposed. Moaning out and leaning down to trace a dry finger around the puckered rim, Harry let out, "Missed seeing your pretty hole Louis, missed feeling the rim. Love watching your hole try to cling to anything, fucking slutty hole you have Lou hey, Let anyone fuck you?" 

"Nn-o Harry, my ass is o-only yours. Only yo-u fuck m-me." Louis whined out, breath going erratic as Harry pushed the tip of his middle finger into Louis.  
"Mhhm, good answer baby." 

Pulling out his fingers and grabbing the bottle of lube, Harry coated them up before trailing them back down to Louis entrance. Tracing his slick fingers over the rim of Louis hole Harry asked, "Want your ass fingered baby? Want my fingers deep inside you stretching you for my cock?" 

Moaning out loudly and nodding his head, Louis tried pushing his ass back onto Harry's digits, but was stopped by the taller's hand on his hip, pushing him harder into the bed so he couldn't move. "Want to hear you say it Lou. Want to hear you ask."

"Yes Harry, please fuck me please please please."

And that was enough for Harry."

He pushed the first finger in without much resistance looking to Louis who merely nodded before closing his eyes and tipping his head back as Harry began working in the digit. Soon the younger was adding in a second and then a third, pumping them into Louis at a fast pace, curling them every few times making Louis cry out desperately as his prostate was hit dead on. 

Feeling Louis hand on him, coating him with lube, Harry pulled his fingers out, ignoring the whine from Louis and placed his hand onto of the older's smaller one. Both hands tugging at Harry's length making the younger moan out at the sensation, after not having been touched this whole time. Not long after the taller pushed the other boys hand away and motioned for him to turn over. 

Quickly fumbling to ge to his hands and knees, Louis moaned out loud and arched his back presenting Harry with the sight of his shiny pink hole, just ready to filled. Arching his back and dropping his head, letting it hang as he panted desperately. "C'mon Harry, need it. Need you, so fucking bad." 

Shuffling forward on his knees, Harry lined his cock up at the older's hole, rubbing the head around the rim teasingly. Smiling wickedly at the smaller boy who tried to work back onto his cock, Harry leaned forward, draping himself over Louis' back, trailing his hands up and down his chest. Pinching his nipples not at all lightly and bitting at his neck, Harry murmured against the older's tan and sweaty neck, "Ready Lou? Want me to fuck you quick and hard?"

Louis whined out loudly, grinding back at Harry's cock that was still at his entrance and turned his head to the side to meet Harry's lips in a clash of tongue and teeth. "Fuck yeah."

And that was all Harry needed to trail his hands up to Louis' shoulders and pull him back ruffly as he slammed his hips forward. 

The reaction was instant. Louis screaming out in pleasure and arms giving out as he was quickly filled to the hilt with Harry. The younger boy hesitated only for a moment, before he was pulling back his hips only to thrust them back, hard. His balls hitting the swell of Louis ass as he slammed into Louis in quick deep thrusts, falling to cover Louis' body with his own, never stopping the drive of his hips. 

"So.Fucking.Tight." Each word was reinforced with Harry pulling out till only the head of his cock was in before pounding back in balls deep. Louis was letting out high pitched moans as his hands grabbed desperately at the sheets, lifting his hips up to meet Harry. "Such a slut-ty litt-le ass Lou. Buts its m-my hole to pou-nd right?" 

Turning his head to the side and bringing his hand to grab at Harry's thigh and hip, Louis whimpered out, "O-only yo-ur s-slut." 

"Good answer."Slowing down for a second, Harry pulled out and rolled him and Louis to their sides before slinging a leg over the older's hip and pushing back in. Holding onto the smaller's chest and pulling him closer to his own chest, Harry pounded into Louis, this time getting the right angle and hitting Louis' prostate straight on. 

Louis let out a pornographic moan at that hand flying down to the clutch at the topping boys thigh, fingers digging in deep driving Harry to do it again. "Y-yeah f-uck Haz rig-ht the-re." 

Harry continued his pace like that, thrusting into Louis so that constant 'uh uh uh's' were falling from his mouth. Loving the way his cock drove into Louis time after time, the only sounds being Louis' whimpers and the slap on skin. It was heaven to Harry. The way Louis looked and sounded so ruined. It was exactly what Harry wanted. It was all to much but yet not enough. He wanted to finish Louis off and by the sounds of it thats what Louis wanted too. HIs breath erratic and his hands constantly moving to grip something, like the sheets or the headboard, even moving back to claw at Harry's thighs. 

"Such a good little slut, taking my cock so well." Harry murmured out, leaning back to watch as Louis rimmed stretched obscenely over the girth of his cock. Watching mesmerized as Louis' body took him greedily with each thrust, loving the way his cock look driving in and out of the stretched hole. 

Angling his hips a different way, Harry pounded in, and hitting that spot in Louis, and smirking as he did so. Revelling in the way Louis' head turned into the pillow, biting it desperately as he let out a sob of pleasure, his prostate being abused repeatedly by the tip of Harry's cock. 

"Like that? Like being my little bitch and getting their spot pounded in?" When all Louis did was moan louder Harry stopped his thrusts and grabbed Louis' jaw ruffly. "Answer me. You're my whore and you'll do what I say." 

Looking into Harry's nearly black eyes, Louis nodded before answering in a tiny wrecked voice, "Yes Harry, I'm your bitch, your whore and I love it." 

"Good boy." Letting go of his jaw and propping his hands by Louis' head, Harry rewarded Louis by thrusting again, this time slow and deep, pulling out till only the head was in before going back in all the way to the hilt before repeating it.  
It continued on like this before the younger saw the way Louis' was rutting against the bed desperately and clenching around his cock. "You close?" Harry asked heavily, thrusts beginning to pick up now, becoming erratic as Louis nodded.

Trailing his hand that was pressed tightly against Louis' chest Harry grabbed the older boy's cock, tip red and aching. Louis sobbed out in pleasure, at Harry's hand, working him. Sliding along the vein underneath before coming up to the head, thumb swiping across the slit. Harry's large hand working him over and over again, making Louis let out breathy moans and whimpers. 

"C'mon baby. Listen to me Lou. Come love." Harry whispered in the older's ear, nipping at the shell of it before ducking into his neck and working over the couple other love bites there. The younger's hip were soon going completely off rhythm both his hand and hips working frantic all for both their releases. It took a few more fast strokes before Louis could obey what Harry said. Ropes of white spurting from his cock as Harry continued to sank him through it.  
Almost immediately after he finished Louis off the older was coaxing him to his climax. Purposely clenching around the younger's cock, rolling his hips backward to Harry's frenzied thrusts. Each one still driving into Louis hard, but all the older did was lay there and take it, working his lover into climax. 

"Fill my slutty hole Haz." and right there Harry was done. Latching onto Louis' shoulder Harry bit down hard as his orgasm washed over him. Louis just laid there, hand moved back to hold Harry's head as he was still latched onto his shoulder, enjoying the sensation of Harry filling him up. 

Finally Harry let up, drawing back to see Louis sated but wrecked. HIs shoulder was bitten and had little bits of blood seeping out onto the already flushed skin. And don't even get Harry started on Louis' hole. When he pulled out the rim was pink and puffy and open to show Harry's come inside. 

"Enjoying the view?" Louis tiny voice startled Harry out of his revery, making his eyes snap up to meet Louis' own that held an amused hue in the cerulean irises. 

Immediately he dropped Louis gaze and smiled sheepishly blush colouring his cheeks. Leaning in over Louis who had turned onto his back, Harry ducked in to kiss him sweetly, loving the way Louis sighed into it and wrapped his arms around his neck, and let himself be kissed soundly. Both of them letting the kiss flow naturally, not trying to rush anything, just tracing each others lips and exploring the others mouth, letting it come to a close on its own. Pulling away just enough so that he could talk but their lips still touched, Harry mumbled "S'beautiful view. You're the best in my opinion." 

"Mhmm I bet." Harry rolled his eyes at the way Louis smirked, Harry flopping onto his back as Louis sat up only wincing a little, going to grab a towel, looking like he was heading for the bathroom outside Harry's room. He was almost out the door before he turned towards Harry, who proper himself up on his elbows and looked at him questioningly. 

"You know Haz, I've been a bad boy, letting you come in my ass. Maybe you should rim me as punishment before fucking me long and hard in the shower. But you know thats just a thought." Louis walked away, exact same mischievous smirk on his lips from before as he did. 

Harry had never moved so fast in his life. Because yeah, that sounded pretty good to Harry, especially when he had all the time in the world.


	2. Six Bottles Of Lube And A Propostion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically public sex somewhat happens and then a problem arises and Louis asks a serious question. 
> 
> Alternatively the second chapter to 'Fuck Me Frozen' where yet again Harry freezes time but this time it doesn't exactly go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this probably sucks but it is currently almost three in the morning and I have to get up in three hours for school, So when I get home I may alter the ending a bit and fix things here and there obviously. Sorry if this is a shitty second chapter to the first one, I’m really trying!

"Harry do you know we’ve gone through approximately six bottles of lube in two months?" Louis asked curiously, looking towards the other boy, hands in front of him with six fingers out.

From where he was almost asleep, Harry froze completely before turning towards his boyfriend and looking back at him tired and exasperated. Glancing around them, the bus filled with students from both their grades Harry whispered back accusingly, “Lou, you can’t just say that! We are on a bus full of our friends. You don’t just say that as casual conversation.”

"Why not? I would gladly announce to all the people on this trip that I love your rock hard huge cock up my ass and that I am without a doubt your personal cockslut. So really the whole lube situation is quite G rated compared to that. Your choice."

Groaning at his boyfriends obliviousness to the people around him and the lack of embarrassment he had, Harry patted Louis legs that were across his own thighs and leaned in close. “Yes love I am aware of how much lube we use, seeing as how I usually buy it.”

Harry laughed loudly at the look of shock that spread across the older’s face, receiving a hard shove in the shoulder, nearly sending him into the isle.

"Bullshit. We always fuck at your house, but I always bring the lube AND condoms, seeing as how you are ‘Mr I love marking you all up inside Lou, claiming you as mine.’ and- what?" Louis stopped what was sure to turn into a rant looking at the curly haired lad who was red in the face with contained laughter. "Whats so funny?"

"Your impression of me is funny s’all."

"Mhhmm sure Harold." Louis muttered turning away to look out the window and the passing dreary scenery.

"C’mon Lou, don’t be like that." Harry saw the little twitch of the smaller’s mouth knowing he was just being over dramatic as per usual, but he continued it nonetheless. "And I’m not the only one bullshitting it here. We barely ever fuck at my house. Its always at random places because of well.." Harry trailed off for good measure, leaning in to kiss and suck lightly at the exposed expanse of the smaller’s neck before blowing on it making shivers pass through Louis’ body. "Your kink."

Louis moved quickly after that, turning to grab Harry’s jaw and bring him in for a fierce kiss. It was a bit of an awkward angle seeing as how Harry was still slouched and Louis had his body turned at an awkward angle but it worked for the both of them. But Harry straightening up so that he had dominance in the kiss, beginning to nibble at the younger’s bottom lip revelling in the quiet whimper that was released into his mouth. Louis’ hands trailing back, one to the younger’s neck and the other over his shoulder to bring him closer. Both of them responding hungrily, Harry biting none to lightly at the older’s bottom lip and pulling away, making Louis gasp. The younger took that as an invitation, Louis’ mouth open for him to dive back in and put his tongue in the other’s, each of the goths moanig lightly at the feeling. Louis loving the dominance and Harry loving how Louis got like this.

"Fucking swear to god Hazza.." Louis trailed off, pulling away only a little bit and looking into the green eyes of his boyfriend. "

"What Lou? Tell me, what do you want me to do?" Harry answered back, trailing his lips across the other’s jaw, nipping and kissing as he went.

"I wa-ant you t-o do i-it." Louis had to take a breath, steady himself as the younger’s nips got harder and closer to his weak spot. His tiny hands digging into the unruly curls of his boyfriend almost as a way to ground himself.

"Not good enough Lou."

Yanking Harry away from his neck and forcing eye contact, Louis growled out, “Fucking freeze this bus and pound me.”

It was automatic. Harry’s hand giving a little twitch as his mind let out all his pent up power to the people and places around them, while surging forward to claim Louis mouth once again. “Good boy, so good at begging for me.”

"Just fuck me Harry!" Louis shouted out in exasperation, quickly shuffling down, albeit uncomfortably, across the seats, pulling the younger on top. While Harry was trying reach his bag for lube, Louis was desperately fumbling with the button of the younger’s pants. When his hands failed him, shaking too much, the smaller boy settled on palming the large bulge that had formed in the tight black jeans.

Dropping his weight completely onto the older boy, Harry rutted slowly into the small hand that covered his erection. Louis merely squeezed harder, his fingers trailing down to trace over the other’s balls, moving up a little to squeeze at the base, silently encouraging Harry to continue. So Harry did, this time bringing his weight up onto his hand that was positioned between the seat and Louis’ head, while the other went to undo the button on his trousers. Louis finished the rest, undoing the zipper before opening the jeans and pulling them down from the narrow hips of his boyfriend, all while looking straight at Harry. Biting his lip and looking innocently at the younger, Louis trailed his hand to the upper right side where the head was indefinitely peeking out, because that was just the way Harry dressed. 

Sure enough when the older peeked down, Harry’s abnormally large bulge was there, as was the already leaking head. Glancing back up at his boyfriend, Louis looked hungrily at Harry before pushing the other off of him and into the isle while he scramble up as well.

"Lou what-" Harry’s questioned was cut off sharp as Louis quickly slid into the isle on his knees and pulled away the offending material of the taller’s boxers. 

"Wanna taste you, been so long since I’ve had you in my mouth, want it Hazza, want it real bad." Louis finished it sultry, all while eyeing Harry’s erect cock, large and thick standing proudly against his stomach, with nothing short of need. 

Hungrily, Louis took Harry into his hand, thumb going immediately to trace along the vain underneath before coming to the head where he flicked his nail underneath the foreskin. Louis smirked at Harry’s moans, easily falling from his lips as the older pumped him, twisting over the head, before trailing along the veins of the shaft to squeeze at the base. 

Bringing his hands down to the back of the older’s neck, Harry forced Louis to look up. “My little cockslut what are you waiting for? Fucking suck my cock.” Harry growled out, yanking at the older’s neck pulling him forward making the tip of his cock slide messily against the kneeling boy’s cheek. 

"Mhhm I’m your cockslut, always want your cock in my mouth." And without anything else, Louis took in Harry’s length, beginning to bob his head immediately. Taking in as much as he could, Louis made sure to run the flat of his tongue underneath, while a hand worked whatever he couldn’t take in. Twisting his head and hand in synch, Louis pulled off quickly for a breath, before going back to work the head with small kitten licks in and over the slit. 

"Fuck yeah Lou, work my cock like the good little bitch you are." There were hands in his hair as appreciation and Harry was forcing him down on his cock not long after. Louis hummed in appreciation, the vibrations trailing across Harry’s shaft, making the younger slam the older’s head down while his hips snapped up. 

The reaction was almost immediate. Louis was spluttering away, while Harry was apologizing profusely. Even after all this time, Harry still felt sorry time after time he choked Louis with his cock and like every other time Louis would just shrug it off and say nothing. But not today, not when they were having very much so public sex because Harry froze time and really if there was any time to expose kinks.. well here they were. 

"Do it again." Louis voice was already shot to shit, rough and broken from taking Harry’s cock. 

"Babe.." Harry trailed off not really knowing what to say because Louis never mentioned this before and really he didn’t know what to say to that.

"I liked it, fuck my throat Harry." Louis whispered, glancing up innocently from under his lashes, biting his lip before bringing his hands behind his back in a submissive motion and opened his mouth, wide. 

"Fuck Lou." With that Harry plunged back into the tight heat of his boyfriends’ mouth, grabbing onto his hair and fucking in slow deep thrusts. Both of their breathing heavy and thick with arousal, Louis more so from having Harry’s cock on his tongue, and Harry from the sight of Louis taking his cock so greedily. 

Harry thrusted a while longer, nearly reaching his climax from the pressure and heat of the older’s mouth and hand, before his mind snapped down to where Louis was on his knees, sweatpants bulging while he rocked back as if he was riding someone. Pulling out and pulling Louis up by his armpits, Harry began undressing them both completely. “Want my cock Lou, want me up your ass claiming you as mine as I fucking wreck your hole?” Harry placed Louis’ t-shirt on their seats before his hands went down to the swell of Louis’ ass and pull him hard against his chest. Ducking down as Louis hands came to rest against his chest helplessly, Harry nipped at the whimpering boy’s exposed collarbones. “Wanna fuck you Lou, so so bad. You going to get ready for me? Hmm?” 

"Yes Harry going to get ready for you." Louis moaned out wantonly, hands going to Harry’s shoulders scratching at them brokenly. "Want you to be my dom, fuck me like the little slut I am for you." 

At Louis’ mention of dom, Harry froze.

Pulling back completely and letting his hands go where they had handfuls of Louis’ ass, Harry stepped back to look at the very surprised boy. 

"What did you say?" 

Louis mind went into over drive at that. Panicking because Harry didn’t really sound turned on and the whole dom thing wasn’t supposed to come out, at least not for a while. It was only every Louis’ fantasy, he was always to scared to actually talk to Harry about it. “Shit Hazza, that was- that wasn’t supposed to come out.” Louis stammered, panicking even more when Harry stepped back and rubbed a hand through his hair. 

"Umm I don’t think we should be doing this right now, seeing as- well yeah- you know." Harry muttered awkwardly, choosing then to tuck himself back in and pull his jeans back up, Louis of course realizing then that he had gone soft. 

Blinking away the tears that were already in his eyes and on their way down his cheeks, Louis grabbed his shirt from the seat before brushing past Harry and made his way to the loo. “Yeah of course, just lemme- uh like- umm you know..” Louis didn’t even know what he was saying he just went the few steps towards the loo at the back of the bus before he closed himself in and sat down dejectedly on the seat, letting the tears fall and his chest ache while he was alone. 

He continued to be alone even when he heard the telltale noise of Harry turning time back on and throughout the rest of the trip. Louis’ tried not think about it.

While thats all Harry did. 

***

They had been traveling out from London into a town a few hours away. It had started off as nice trip, Louis being excited that this one time he finally got to ride the bus with the rest of the footie team and cheer team, given the excuse he was Harry’s tudor. But than things happened and it went to shit. Harry and Louis had gotten off the bus and into the hotel in seamless silence. Neither of them speaking when they were paired together for a room and handed the keys or even when Harry went off with the rest of his team to warm up for the game and Louis didn’t come with him like normal. 

Instead Louis choose to stay back and think. Thats really all he could do at this point. What on earth had possessed him to say that. They had been in numerous situations like that, Harry always being dominant with dirty talk, so why was it this time that he had let it slip. His mind was racing with all sorts of questions, and none of them he had answers to. 

He had always had been a submissive type he knew that, even Harry did, but there was still that side of him that didn’t get exposed. That tiny side of his sub that he always kept to himself. Except tonight he was going to show Harry, and maybe thats why it had come up so easily? Louis turned over the thoughts with each movement he made and each time, it still seemed ridiculous. 

He had soon come to the conclusion that a shower would be best, going into the bathroom of the hotel room and starting up the shower, making sure it was steaming hot, Louis went back out to the beds for his suitcase. Pulling out the lacy underwear and corset he had planned for Harry, but only actually taking the underwear knowing there wasn’t going to be anything like that happening tonight. He went to Harry’s suitcase grabbing one of his old footie jumper before switching back to his own. Grabbing the essentials like shampoo and conditioner along with Harry’s body wash instead of his own and his razor. He wanted the comfort of the younger boy but it looked like all he was getting tonight of Harry’s was his jumper and smell. 

It wasn’t long until he was in the comforting steam of hot water. His skin becoming pruney an blotchy red the longer he spent washing his body and shaving his legs along with other areas.

It was in the middle of his mind wandering as the water trailed down his body that he heard the door open and the faint footsteps of undoubtedly, Harry. Guess it was now or never. 

Louis got out of the shower, drying himself off while semi glaring at the lazy knickers that laid with Harry’s old footie jumper. He had fully intended on being in bed (a different one from Harry’s) when he grabbed them by the time Harry was back but now Harry was outside and Louis was essentially screwed, one way or another. 

Decided going bottomless wasn’t entirely wise, thought the knickers didn’t hide much from the imagination, Louis pulled them on as well as Harry’s jumper. It fell loosely on his body but it didn’t fully cover the knickers and louis cursed that he had to have a soft spot for this sweater and he couldn’t have picked out a different one. Nevertheless he left the bathroom, soft legged and cozy cute, glasses and all, only to come face to face with Harry immediately outside the door.

Of course he hadn’t been looking up rather down and around, hoping to avoid all necessary eye contact so when he moved forward blindly, he bumped into Harry’s chest and purely out of instinct he grabbed onto Harry’s jersey, while Harry did the same, only his hands coming down to rest against the curve of Louis’ hips.

Louis was about to mutter out a string of apologies when he felt Harry’s fingers moving over the expanse of his hips, feeling something. And thats when Louis remembered the underwear. The lacy pair of girls knickers. 

He jumped back instantaneously as Harry began pleading with him, trying to stop the older boy from moving away from him.

"Lou c’mon boo talk to me please I need you-"

Whipping back furiously Louis pointed at the younger and began walking towards him threateningly. “What Harry? Please do tell me what you need! Cause I know I needed you this afternoon after I revealed something to you and you didn’t even say anything! I have been wondering what I did wrong and then you come here, feel my lacy knickers and decide you need something from me! How fucking convenient!” Louis had backed Harry to the door by then, finger pressed hard and accusingly against his sweaty chest. 

Raising his hands in surrender, Harry looked at Louis calmly all while trying to figure out what to say. “I didn’t even know that was an option Louis, you hadn’t said anything to me at all I was confused-“ 

"And you don’t think I was! You left me thinking I had something to be ashamed for. As if I couldn’t be a sub for you, like it wasn’t even an option."

Raising his voice just like his boyfriend, Harry moved closer to Louis, soon towering over him in what seemed like a terrifying way, Louis looking up at the taller while he dropped his finger that had still remained at Harry’s chest. “Like I said I didn’t know you being my sub was an option. You hadn’t ever mentioned it and if you hadn’t just sprung it on me before I was getting ready to fuck you, than maybe I would have been able to give you a straight thought out answer.” 

He saw Louis look down and that was the action he saw twice today. Something the older always did whenever a nerve was struck. Cursing himself at how he had managed to get that action out of Louis twice in one day, Harry waited patiently for an outburst but it never came. Quietly and almost silently Louis asked “Is that all I am to you a good fuck that you pretend to care about?”

"Of course not Lou, you know that if I would’ve had a heads up I would be dealing with this ten times better, just unexpected is all."

"Well you have had a heads up." Harry looked incredulously at the older boy who had suddenly raised his chin looking over Harry’s shoulder almost shyly but still quite brave. "I’m here Harry, standing in lace knickers and your footie jumper on a trip I lied my way onto because I want what I told you earlier so badly." He took a steady breath before looking Harry straight in the eye and asking, "Harry I want you to be my dom."


	3. New Titles New Subjects

Sighing to himself and blinking his very dries eyes, Harry let his head fall down to smash against the key board of his laptop, though groaning loudly when the plastic and metal of his computer banged slightly painfully with his forehead. "Why am I doing this?" It was completely useless for Harry to ask himself cause he already knew what he was doing this for. Or rather who he was doing it for.  
Louis.  
He knew all his research was completely pointless because he really didn't have to think about it he knew what he wanted, but it just seemed so useless. He wanted what Louis had asked. He wanted to be the older boys dom, but it had just been so sudden, it had thrown him completely off guard. Louis had been standing there, exposed, and all Harry did was stand there and fish mouth. He had watched as Louis had become more embarrassed, less strong, eventually bringing his hands to brush away tears that had fallen before gathering clothing and leaving. As soon as the hotel door had closed, Harry had cursed, throwing many items around before he had settled himself and showered. Thinking back to the smaller boys actions and requests. He wanted to tie Louis up and pound him, demand the older's sexual submission, he wanted that control so he had no idea why he stalled.  
He had fallen asleep pondering the idea of searching it up, but it turned out his night was a tad restless. Louis had gone to Liam's room that was right beside his and all night all he could hear was the sobs and anguished cries of his boyfriend- or so he hoped. He hadn't been able to ignore it, his body had self consciously went to his computer, typing in bondage before he even realized it.  
He had eventually fallen asleep somewhere between learning the more complex relationships of doms and subs. Laptop still on his chest when he woke up, where he continued his search, getting even deeper, more particularly the sub. Thats where he was now, going into more detail of the rules the sub would have to follow of there dom, the seriousness of some of these situations and the types of things that the sub had to do to please their dom. It was all too much and not enough at the same time. His eyes scanned over so many things he wanted to try with Louis, make Louis do.  
There were so many toys he wanted to try and positions he wanted to force Louis into it just wasn't enough to sit at the computer reading about it, he needed to do something about it. Harry began getting ready, knowing what he already wanted just needed the proper, tools to make it happen.  
***  
Louis had been waiting the entire morning for Harry to get out of their room so he could go get the rest of what he needed like his clothes and bathroom necessities. He had waited a cautious few minutes after he heard Harry leave before actually going into the room, hoping to get in and out of there in a few minutes but that clearly wasn't going to happen once he saw the state of the room.  
Louis had obviously heard the frustrated grunts of Harry's but he never suspected that the younger had been throwing items let alone entire things from Louis' suitcase and his own all around the room.  
Sighing to himself and picking up a stray pair of his knickers that were near the door knowing the rest had to be around the room somewhere, along with the rest of his things. Propping up his suitcase yet, Louis began grabbing his articles of clothing, folding them back up and packing them away. Louis was nearly done when the door opened and in came Harry.  
Right away Louis tensed, putting away the last of his lingerie when he bags being put down and Harry greeting him. "Hey babes." Louis froze even more, hands not moving from the suitcase as his eyes widened and he sat there dumbstruck. Harry was still talking to him? He honestly wasn't expecting that. Louis felt arms wrap around his middle, and really at this point he was stone, unable to move even as Harry mouth made contact with the back of his neck. "Babes, why aren't you talking to me? I want an answer."  
Snapping out of his gaze, Louis slowly slide himself out of the younger's arms and moved to go towards the desk. Hands shaking greatly Louis grabbed his toiletry bag, filling it back up with the knocked up out supplies, completely oblivious to the bags on the floor beside his feet. He saw out of the corner of his eyes Harry walk over, feeling the piercing questioning gaze of the taller boy. Turning his head slightly Louis smiled at his boyfriend before answering. "Just figured I'd take all my stuff, knowing how last night turned out and all. Just though that you wouldn't really want to see me, since the way it ended last night."  
There was a hand on his, stilling his shaking hands from where they were trying to fit everything in the black bag, before they went to rest on the dip of Louis' hips turning him and making sure that he was facing the younger straight on. "I know I didn't react the greatest but that doesn't mean I'm disgusted with you." Harry answered his expression fierce and strong and he glanced down at a blushing Louis. "I still love you Lou, and just because I didn't respond last night doesn't mean I turned you down, like I said I didn't know you being my sub was even an option but now that it is I want it."  
Startled Louis looks up from the ground, seeing how Harry's pupils were already dilated, dark and barely green. "W-what?" Louis wasn't able to keep a steady voice and he mentally cursed himself for it. Not wanting to show weakness especially after last night, not knowing if he was ready for that.  
"On the bed." There was something in Harry's voice that didn't make him question the command. It was so- dominant, there was no other way to describe it, and it sent shivers down his back. He quickly made his way back to the bed sitting down beside his still open suitcase and looking at Harry curiously.  
Harry came back, all the bags full of what he had bought in his hands. There were plain black ones and fancy looking white ones but there was the obvious pink one -Louis knew it was from Victoria Secret, making him blush. The bags were settled on his sides while Harry towered over him on the bed. "Got you some presents, figured we'll need 'em." Harry looked beyond excited, playing with the tissue paper in one of the multiple bags.  
But Louis was beyond confused. Figured we'll need them? What the hell was Harry on about? They didn't need anything, or at least from Louis' understanding they didn't, especially after last night. Furrowing his eyebrows and taking Harry's hands away from the bags Louis questioned, "I don't understand Harry, what is all this for? Last night obviously didn't go well so why are you doing this?" There was an obvious angry tone in the older's voice along with resentment and right away the whole atmosphere changed.  
He saw the younger's expression fall and turn slightly mad, Harry yanked his hands out of Louis' before he backed away and pointed at him accusingly. "I have already told you what happened with me last night, And I though I made it obvious from all the gifts I have bought you that we are going through with this. Take the pink bag and go put it on."  
Louis looked offendedly at the bag to his right, looking back to Harry, anger starting to rise even more. "What the hell do you mean go put it on? Why would I do that?"  
Harry leered over him grabbing the pink bag off the bed and placing it in Louis' lap. "Because I'm your dom, and you do as I say."  
Right away all of Louis' anger stopped and was replaced with another kind of heat. It was immediate his anger and embarrassment turning into lust and desire, cause here he was, without a doubt lingerie in his lap, getting his answer from last night. Harry wanted this, wanted him to be his sub and- and God, Louis really didn't know what to do.  
"C'mon babes" And apparently Harry had zero patience today, soon picking up Louis by the waist making him stand before beginning to lead him to the bathroom.  
Louis let himself be moved and man handled towards the bathroom, his grip on the pink bag growing tighter and tighter with every step closer. There was still a huge sense of unease in the pit of Louis' stomach because they hadn't really talked about this, like at all. His brain tried reasoning with his hormones and the growing sense of arousal in his stomach but there was no use, the closer and closer they got to the bathroom, the more his mind became fogged with harryharryharry.  
When they were finally at the bathroom and slowly Louis was turned around to face the taller boy. Harry was smirking eyebrows raised as he brought a finger to his plump lips and tapped them, silently asking- no demanding- that Louis kiss him. And god if the thought of Harry simply demanding a kiss turned him on, than Louis had no idea how he was going to do when they got to actually having sex.  
Ducking his head shyly Louis rose onto his toes and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, smiling lightly before he pressed his thin lips to the younger's plump ones. Louis hummed a little at the touch of their lips, intending to pull away but instead Harry's hand came to the back of his neck, ensuring he stayed there while Harry traced his bottom lip asking for entrance. When Louis didn't immediately open, Harry bit his lip, non to lightly, and pulled away. Staring at the younger in disbelief, Louis brought dainty fingers up to touch his lip, felling the teeth marks in it already. Harry merely looked at him, bringing his hand up to catch Louis'. "Next time, make sure you listen when I ask.Go get change. Now."  
Harry ducked down quickly for a peck on the lips before he was walking away, leaving no room for questions of Louis.  
When Louis finally got into the bathroom he opened up the bag to see something lacy and bright red. Soon enough Louis' cheeks were edging on the same colour as the fabrics, only brightening even more when he pulled them out and held them out in front of himself. It was a panty and garter set, cherry red with light pink bows, all lace and beautiful. Looking back into the bag Louis pulled out a set of stockings to go with the set, same colour as the bows.  
"God this is beautiful." Louis whispered, splaying the lingerie onto the counter ghosting his fingers over the fabric before hastily stripping himself of his clothes. Finally pulling off his boxers Louis hastily grabbed the set, pulling on the thong before snapping on the garter belt. Admiring the way it sat on the dip of his hips and the colour against his tan skin. Sitting down on the toilet seat, Louis took out the stockings bending down to pull the stockings onto his feet and up to mid-thigh. Snapping the garter and stockings in place Louis took one last glance in the mirror, turning around to admire the sight of his bare ass and overall appearance before opening the bathroom door and shutting the lights.  
He shyly walked to the barely lit room, seeing Harry sitting on the bed, back to him and bare, save for his boxers. Taking his change knowing it was only a matter of time before the younger lost his patience and came looking for him, Louis walked over to the bed, taking a deep breath before kneeling onto the bed. At the new pressure on the bed, Harry's head turned immediately glancing at him before turning around completely to take in the sight.  
Louis knelt there hands twitching nervously by his side, watching as Harry drank in the sight of him, wearing lingerie and enjoying in. He saw as the front of Harry's tight boxer briefs bulged more and more, and how the younger's breathing became more and more erratic. Right away Harry was reaching his arms out, motioning for Louis to come to him.  
Slowly Louis did. Making his body function steadily under Harry's gaze, as he moved his knees across the soft duvet. When he didn't move quickly enough Harry reached out dragging him in my the grip on his hips. He fell roughly into the hard plain of Harry's chest, his fingertips falling into the dip of the taller's collarbone. Louis placed his forehead onto the curly-haired lads watching as Harry breathed in deeply, cheeks puffy out with air before it was blown out shakily. Broad and strong hands were stroking his ass and waist, feeling the lingerie gingerly, admiring it.  
"Fuck." There was a sudden curse and without even realizing it, Louis was on his back, Harry hovering over him in-between his legs. "My pretty boy, look so good babes." Right away Harry was at his neck, nipping and sucking on it harshly, while he began to rut his hips up, his growing hard on meeting Harry's. He moaned out at the little bit of friction, trying to get more, but Harry's hands came firmly down onto them, stilling his motions while teeth continued to travel his neck and collarbones. The other whined in displeasure, trying to get Harry's attention but it was useless, the other boy was to absorbed in littering Louis' skin with love bites and mumbling. It took Louis a second, but he realized that Harry was mumbling 'mine' over and over again, at that Louis' eyes rolled into the back of his head, because god that meant Harry was marking him.  
He laid there mind still processing the fact that Harry was stating what was his, while Harry continued on, till he reached his chest and just hovered over Louis' erect bud. Hardened from the pleasure and warm breath of Harry's laboured breath. Seeing his chance Louis cupped Harry's cheeks and attempted to pull him up. It seemed that Harry got the message seeing as how he was hovering above Louis in a matter of seconds once again, their lips just grazing as they stared at each other.  
"What do you want Lou? I know you want something, just tell me." Harry whispered, lips moving above Louis' making the older whine pathetically, gripping even harder onto Harry's head, digging his fingers into his scalp uselessly. The smaller boy leaned up chasing Harry's mouth in desperation but it only got father away, so he cried out angrily digging his fingers in that much more, knowing it would be painful for the other lad.  
His hands were instantly ripped away, pinned against the bed as a seething Harry replaced the softer out of breath one. "I though I told you I'm in charge. Thats why I am your dom. You don't force me to do stuff love, its the other way around. You answer me when I talk to you. Now listen, you either tell me what you want or I tie you to the bed and put a vibrator in you. On high. Do you understand?"  
Louis shook his head quickly, his body ached for this. The dominance and being taken care of. Having to listen to his master, his sir, do whatever they pleased. He craved it with every bone in his body. He cared to be someones cock slut, Harry's cockslut, and for someone to completely own him.  
He snapped back when he felt the hands around his wrists tighten even more and Harry leer even closer to him. "What did I say about answering me?" It was demanding and fierce, making Louis shiver in anticipation.  
"You told me to answer you."  
"Thats right. Good boy, now what is it that you want me to do babes?" The hold on his wrist was relinquished and instead their finger were intertwined, though Harry didn't let up on how close he was to the older boy. Almost using it as a sense of intimidation.  
"I wa- I want- um.." Louis stuttered furiously, his cheeks tinting at the obvious excitement and overwhelming in his voice. "I want you to take care of me. Like you know." Louis answered vaguely turning his head to the side and hiding his face in the pillow, cursing his stupidity.  
Louis could feel as well as hear the rumble of Harry's laugh, deep in his chest. There was soon a mop of curly hair in the curve of his neck and a chuckling voice in his ear. "I'm afraid I want you to be more specific love. Tell me how you want me to take care of you."  
"I want you to fill me up, your fingers and your dick, just something. Please Harry." Louis wined immediately, knowing Harry was going to be a little shit tonight, knowing he was going to be able to completely dominate the older boy.  
"Good babes, perfect." Harry answered finally dipping down and capturing Louis' lips with his own. The younger didn't have patience anymore, biting at Louis' bottom lip forcing the boy underneath him to open his mouth. Right away Harry was exploring, tongue entering eagerly only to be sucked on and met with an equally eager Louis. Both working against each other for dominance though Louis was only doing it to get a rise out of Harry. When Harry pulled back he growled out a 'let it go lou.' making Louis whine and let Harry dominate his mouth when they met again.  
Not long after Harry began working his hips, creating great friction and pleasure for the both of them, earning him a long moan from Louis that he right away swallowed. Soon enough his tongue and hips were working in sync the both of them thrusting to Louis making the older boy moan and whimper only for it to be taken away.  
Harry let go of Louis wrists in favour to trailing down his body. Passing by his sensitive nipples which he pinched and rubbed agonizingly slow, just drawing out the desperation from Louis. Next was the laced covering his hip, Harry grabbing the mixture of fabric and skin there just to feel the boy in lingerie. His boy in lingerie. His hands trailed down even further to Louis pantie covered cock, feeling the hardness underneath the soft lace in deep contrast had Harry pulling away to take a peak.  
Looking down he saw that Louis was damn near close to falling out of the cherry coloured thong, cock hard and red head peaking out by one of the bows on his right hip. "Mhhm babe, look how hard you are for me. Almost falling out of your pretty panties like a naughty boy. Hey Lou are you my naughty boy?" Harry asked dauntingly, stroking his hand over the writhing boys hard on lightly, other hand going to grip his thigh, pulling it away while his knees kept the other in place, beginning to expose the lingerie-clad boy.  
Louis nodded right away before his eyes widened and he struggled to form a sentence. "Y-ea sh-it oh god. Naughty.. yes so so." Louis tried to continue but at that point Harry had moved his hand down to Louis perineum and stroking there lightly before his thumb pressed up against the rim, only the think like of underwear in-between.  
"Want that baby? Want my fingers inside you?"  
"P-please." It seemed that though he wasn't capable of sentences he was of one word answers so Harry let it be, knowing that at this point Louis was too far gone for anything else.  
"Okay babes I'm going to take care of you." And he was. It was right after that that Harry was pulling back onto his knees and fully exposing Louis, making sure his legs were spread to their limits and propped up so he the older was completely vulnerable. It was with anxious fingers that Harry pulled away the fabric showing off the pink puckered hole of his boyfriend, making him moan at the sight and Louis moan at the cool air hitting his hole.  
"Mhhm so pretty and pink for me right love? My pretty boy showing off his hole. Gunna fuck your pretty hole make it all red, making it mine." Harry hummed making sure to trail his fingers over the rim before he pressed his thumb in the slightest bit. "Oh yeah babe, barely got anything in you and I can already feel how fucking warm you are, fuck."  
Hastily, Harry moved his hands away from Louis' hole, ignoring the exasperated whine and grabbed for the lube laying underneath the pillow, hands fumbling blindly as he was pulled down into a kiss by Louis. HIs hands easily found the packet but his lips weren't so easily detached from the older boys, hands coming into his hair to grip it roughly and legs winding around his hips. Louis clung to him like a koala, refusing to let go even when Harry tried to release himself to get back to what was about to happen.  
"Lou let me go.." Harry demanded in between kisses from the older, balancing on his knees while trying to loosen the arms that wound even tighter around his neck. "Lou-" He didn't get to finish his warning before something interrupted him, well more like a someone.  
"Hey mate I know you only gave me your room key for emergencies but I've been knocking for the past couple minutes and you weren't answering so I just thought I'd come check.." There was more but Harry didn't entirely listen, more concerned with covering a very exposed and frozen Louis from his best mate. There was that twitch in his mind that made his whole body shudder with need to protect his sub.  
"Liam what the hell are you doing here? I have told you that me and Lou were working things out you can't just walk in here." Harry went to turn around but hands grabbed his face and he was forced to look at the boy beneath him. Louis smiled up at him brightly, leaning up to drag his bottom lip before starting a trail of chaste kisses from the corner of his mouth, down his jaw and onto his collarbones. Harry moaned out at that, dropping his head into the crook of Louis' neck and rutting forward. "We can't be doing this, Lou, Liam's here." Harry ground out, but not stopping his hips.  
"You froze 'im. Its fine, just fuck me."  
"What." Harry stopped his movements pulling away to look behind him where Liam was, indecently frozen, hands full with his wallet and what Harry assumed was the room key, about to put it away. He was almost looking up, but not quite. They were that close to him seeing something.  
Harry sighed in relief turning back to face Louis before getting up and going towards Liam.  
"And what the hell do you think your doing?" Louis asked immediately, sitting up on his elbows to glare at his boyfriend.  
"I'm going to turn Liam around and get him out. He isn't staying frozen while we have sex." Harry stated looking to Louis as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.  
"Oh so your going to leave me here in lingerie waiting to be fingered and fucked while you chat with your mate whilst having a hard on. Sounds like a bullet proof plan there Haz." There was the obvious mockery in his tone, underlying with an attempt to lure Harry back in. It worked to a point that Harry looked down towards his very obvious bulge and looked back towards Liam, at which Louis smiled triumphantly.  
"I can't have him in here while we have sex Lou."  
"Sure you can. Its not like he can actually see us."  
Harry looked apologetic going to move Liam. "Sorry Lou.. I'll be like max two minutes."  
"Harry Styles!" Louis shouted exasperatedly. Sitting up completely while glaring at his surprised boyfriend.  
"What?" Harry was completely oblivious, looking at Louis questioningly.  
"You are picking moving your frozen best friend over make up sex with me! And I'm in lingerie!"  
Harry had to admit Louis had a point but really he didn't know how the people worked when they were frozen he didn't know if they could still hear or god forbid see and he really didn't want to take that chance. "I don't know what he can hear or see Lou, so this isn't really an option. Trust me I would be fingering you right now if I could but really I cannot fuck you while Liam is standing here frozen."  
"Oh yes you can. Its either me or Liam."  
Harry turned completely back to Louis walking to the end of the bed before pointing accusingly to the boy. "You can't do that?"  
Louis smiled wickedly moving to his knees before moving tantalizingly towards Harry. The older tried looking as seductive as he could, swaying his hips as he moved and biting his lip. From the way Harry's breath hitched and his eyes narrowed it worked, the younger boy glaring indefinitely at Louis. "Sure I can." Louis answered, moving till he could place the palms of his hands against the hard plains of Harry's chest. "While you put Liam back with the rest of the footie team I could go and lock myself in Liam's room and finger myself till I dirty my these pretty underwear you got me, with how hard I come. Or you could fuck me right now. Your choice." Louis had moved his hands all over Harry chest, brushing lightly against his nipple and even sneaking to the waist band of his boxers before he got a warning look from Harry.  
"Thought I made the decisions, being your dom and all." Harry answered trying to look angry but when his hands drifted to rest easily on his hips, Louis knew it was anything but anger.  
"Oh you do I'm just being the lovely sub I am and pointing them out to you. Helping you out and all." Louis said in innocently but with the lingerie and the look in his eyes he looked more along the lines of smug than confused. His tiny hands going even farther, moving behind Harry's broad shoulders and down his back, his right hand sneaking in a cheeky bum squeeze.  
Right away, Harry's hand was snatching his bringing it off his back completely, holding it in his with a death grip. "Thats lovely of you babes but in all honesty I can see the choices, and you leaving isn't one of them."  
Louis looked genuinely surprised at that, moving his hand to tangle their fingers together instead while he sagged his knees, making Harry slump a little. "Is it now."  
"Yes."  
Leaning in completely so that his body was pressed against Harry's while placing his hands at the younger's boxers tugging them down impatiently, Louis leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Well than whats your problem sir."  
And really Harry didn't have to explain his plan, his hands going on their own accord to lift Louis thighs and dump him on his back on the bed. Sir. Louis called him sir. Harry really had no choice after that. "Lube, lube, lube.. where the fuck is the lube?" Harry said, frustration when he couldn't find the lube anywhere on the bed, his hands frantically moving around the quilted surface. Harry's anxious hands were interrupted by Louis more calm ones stopping them, while he found the lube slightly off where it had originally been.  
Louis handed it to him easily laying back after that and falling pliant. He heard the telltale signs of the bottle opening and Harry coating his fingers with it. Not long after there were hands parting his legs, one being forced out and the other into his chest. "You're still hard baby, you like that Liam's here, that he could be watching? Like that he can see me dominate you huh?" Harry teased, moving the string of the thong out of the way, before circling his fingers over the rim of Louis' hole.  
Louis breathed in heavily turning his head to the side and grasping the pillows in his hands before nodded and letting out a whimpered 'yes'  
Harry smirked, before pushing in the tip of his middle finger, sinking it in halfway. There was an immediate sound from Louis, his voice barely audible but there with desperation, letting Harry know he was okay for the rest. So Harry did, his finger sinking into the tight heat of Louis' all the way to the knuckle. He stayed there, letting Louis adjust looking to the older boy for an okay before he moved his finger. He slowly worked it in and out, wiggling it around making sure to check Louis was okay.  
“I’m not breakable you know.” Louis breathed pushing back into Harry’s fingers and looking down at Harry. “You can prep me faster and harder you know that.”  
Harry smirked at the older boy as he teased a second finger at his rim before pushing it in beside the first. This time he didn’t wait for Louis to adjust and give him the okay, his fingers moving on the own accord. He saw there was discomfort for Louis but if he was going to be sassy, this was what he was going to get it. Punishment.  
“Like that better Lou, like me fingering you harder, and faster?”  
Louis nodded fumbling down to grab a hold of Harry’s forearm holding it still while working his hips in circles. Harry scowled genuinely this time, grabbing Louis hand from around his arm and moving it away, glaring hard daggers at the boy. “I’m in charge Lou, now hands against the headboard, don’t move them unless I say.”  
Louis did as he was told, quickly moving them above his head, making sure they touched the headboard like Harry had asked, watching as Harry insistently, with precise focus, fingered Louis. Watching as the younger boy blew uselessly at his flopping hair, quiff long gone from Louis’ hands in his hair and sweat. There was that furrow above his eyes, nestled well between his eyes and onto his forehead. It was how Louis’ truly knew he was concentrating, having seen it a hundred times. Louis could honestly name a lot of them, all their serious talks and to the point ones but right now he really couldn’t focus with Harry’s finger’s teasingly curling closer and closer to his prostate. “C’mon Haz, one more, one more.”  
“What’s the word babes.” Harry asked lowly, his attention still very much drawn to where his fingers were being taken in by Louis.  
“Please, Haz, please just hurry up.” Louis whined, at this point a little more than anxious and annoyed. His body aching for Harry, the way it always did when they weren’t together, this though much deeper than any old absence. The absence of having Harry in him, taking care of him was a bit ridiculous but really what can you say when you are teenagers with limited free time and alone time in a decent place. Not that often, though Harry and Louis had an advantage, still one Harry refused to use a lot.  
Louis was pleased immediately after he answered, Harry’s third and final finger making its way to trace his rim, the trail slick and hot from the atmosphere and lube. Harry chuckled quietly to himself when Louis hissed out a yes as his ring finger entered the older boy along with the other two, though he was quite desperate himself. They both knew how long it had been in general so to just have Harry’s fingers stretching him, filling him was pushing Louis closer to the edge.  
As he scissored Louis’ hole, Harry leaned in to whisper hotly into his neck. “Grab a foil will you?”  
Louis hands began searching right away for the foils that were without a doubt conveniently store of the bedside table. Harry was to lost in thrusting his fingers in and out of Louis while forming more lovebites on his boyfriends neck and biting at the already existing ones, earning a few hisses from Louis. “Fuck I can’t find them, just do it without yeah?” Louis pushed at Harry’s chest, not really giving him much more option but to look up.  
“We’ve only done that like once Lou you okay with it?”  
“Yeah, yeah - just like - come on.” Louis thought about it for a second adding on the please after. Harry nodded leaning in to kiss Louis quickly before he was pushing away and pulling out his fingers from Louis, leaving him cold and empty. But he didn’t complain, instead getting to watch as Harry took of his boxers, seeing his cock for the first time that night. Red and veins along it protruding, tip coming up near his hip bone, leaving behind precome as he moved. Louis sat back and watched as Harry squirted lube on his cock before nonchalantly looking into his eyes and spreading it around. Unconsciously, Louis legs parted, spreading to accommodate, Harry’s body, before he settled on hand underneath his thigh, pulling it up high. His other hand went down to pull away the string of material that had settled itself back into its place between his butt cheeks.  
Harry had to stop at that, moving his hand to squeeze at the base while taking a few deep breaths. His pause didn’t last long, soon he was snaking his way into the space between Louis legs. His hands pushing one leg up and onto his shoulder while his hips lined up, the tip being pressed in as Harry leaned forward, covering Louis’ body with his own. “Hands on my shoulders.” It was gravely and low, no room for argument on Louis’ part. The smaller boy did as he was asked, hands winding around Harry’s neck, crossing even further onto his back as he lowered himself.  
Louis breath stuttered and Harry’s hitched the both of them always getting more worked up when it was bare, especially after a while. As Louis wrapped his other leg around Harry’s waist Harry inched in till he was all the way in, stopping when his hips fit snuggly against Louis’. Harry form was shaking above him, shoulders tense and his entire body frozen as if he used his powers on himself. The only thing telling Louis the taller wasn’t frozen was his quaking form and squeezed tight eyes.  
Thumbing through the curls at the base of the younger’s neck, Louis squeezed around Harry encouragingly. “You can move Haz.” The words were barely out of his mouth before Harry was pulling back halfway and thrusting back in. Hard.  
He did it again. And again, until he wasn’t just pulling out halfway but all the way to the tip. Louis legs already beginning to fall off with each thrust, Harry’s hands being the only thing to stop them. Pushing up the stocking clad legs of his boyfriend. Moaning at the feel of the catchy cotton on his rough hands, his one hand supporting himself while the other selfishly moved up and down Louis side. Feeling the garter and following it all the way down to the sexy little snaps and the pink stockings. “God Louis, don’t think you understand what you do to me. All pretty and taking my cock with that fucking- lingerie. God love you in knickers. Want you in knickers all the time.”  
“I - yeah okay.” Louis nodded vehemently, head falling back a little harder when Harry drove in that much harder, picking up his pace.  
He pulled away from Louis neck, not missing the way Louis seemed desperate to do so. Wear knickers for him everyday. Not slowing his hips, each thrusts hitting a different angle and a new sense of pleasure. Louis couldn’t concentrate because god Harry was hitting everywhere, hips slamming unevenly and fast into different places and it felt amazing. He couldn’t get enough it, damn near shouting loudly when Harry finally hit his prostate head on. The younger boy smirking as his boyfriend’ back arched and his arms threw back, head writhing desperately against the mattress. “Like me hitting your spot, huh pretty boy, like being all dressed up and fucked all good for an audience. Like having the idea someone watching you?”  
“Harry” Louis sobbed heavily dragging his loosely hanging hands from Harry’s shoulders to rake his chest with red marks. Looking over briefly to where Liam’s frozen body still was, Louis nodded easily rutting back against the taller because god he did like it. Loved the possibility that someone could see him, get fucked and dominated by Harry. Liked the idea of someone seeing him all pretty for Harry, being submissive for Harry.  
Harry obviously understood it turned Louis on, almost right after his grin widened comically and thrusts head on to Louis prostate again. “You like that don’t you. My little slut. God you want people to see you like this all opened for me and taking my cock up your fucking tight hole huh? Want people to see what a bottom bitch you are for me.”  
Louis was past the point of being able to form coherent sentences. All that could be made out was an indignant ‘mhhm’. That only made Harry that much more smug, smirk on his face as he grabbed Louis’ thighs to hall him closer.  
The older boy’s hands were itching. Trailing across his torso to tease his nipples and play with his hair, doing anything but, reach into his knickers and pull himself off. He knew he wasn’t going to last long and really neither of them were going to but he also knew Harry wasn’t going to let that happen. His hands were tugged away from where they had been tugging furiously at his nipple, leaving it re and bruised, only to be placed on Harry’s abs. Letting him feel the muscles tense each time the more he thrusted into Louis.  
“Like the feeling of me working. Like knowing I got all this from fucking your needy ass. Having to fuck you twenty.four.seven.” It was punctuated fully with each brutal pound into him, leaving Louis nothing to hold onto but Harry’s stomach. “You gunna come babes. Going to dirty your lacy knickers make them all wet for me?”  
“Y-yes.”  
“Good boy, now c’mon love. Dirty your knickers for me.” Harry had just said it brushed a hand over his lace-covered cock and Louis was done. He let out a choked moan back curving off the bed while his cock spurted hot come, staining the cherry knickers. Before he could slump Harry was scooping his arms under his back pulling him closer while he thrust relentlessly into the older boy. Louis taking it willingly, his body going with whatever Harry decided at this point. “C’mon Lou, fucking clench your hole, fuck make me come babes.” Harry ground out, moving sporadically in search of his own release.  
Using all the energy he had left, Louis leaned in to whisper into Harry’s ear while he clenched heavily around the younger boy’s cock. “Fill up my dirty pussy with your come Haz.” Right away Harry lost it, teeth sinking into the skin of Louis’ shoulder as to muffle his shout. Come filling Louis up immediately causing a small moan from the boy himself.  
This time, unlike others, Harry couldn’t catch himself, his body exhausted both sexually, mentally and physically. He heard Louis oof, but the older didn’t say anything choosing instead to card his fingers in Harry’s hair while humming softly. There was complete silence for a while both of them just calming down from their highs. It wasn’t until Harry started going soft inside Louis that they pulled apart.  
“ ‘Kay Haz out please, getting sore.” Louis murmured, tugging a little on Harry’s curls while shifting underneath. Slowly the younger boy raised to his knees grimacing when Louis hissed at the movement. After that, Harry pulled out carefully, the gentleness much need for both him and Louis.  
“How do you still have so much energy?” Harry questioned tiredly, flopping uselessly to the side right after, but Louis wasn't having that.   "Harry you have to clean my up."  
"What? Why?"  
"Its your come dripping out of me, therefore you clean."  
Harry sighed knowing he was going to get nowhere in this conversation, Louis being the person to drag things out to the worst of extremes and really after just making up he didn’t want a fight again. Muttering something about stolen condoms, Harry moved to the side of the bed, rolling off and onto his feet before padding in to the bathroom. There he turned on the tap to a nice temperature letting it run before he grabbed two clothes and wet them. He cleaned himself off, carefully of course, before rewetting the cloth for Louis and walking out. When he walked out he was met with a very cute sight of Louis but a cute sleeping Louis that is. The older boy looked to soft and cuddly to disturb little soft snores with his mouth open, splayed across the whole bed.  
He laughed to himself smiling fondly and despite his own exhaustion walked over to clean the older boy as well, being extra carefully seeing the sight of Louis red and puffy rim. After that was done he promptly threw it to the side, before stripping Louis of all lingerie (a bit -well a lot- regretful) and putting it in one of their suitcases, he couldn't tell. But than there was more. Turning around Harry spotted Liam, nearly having himself a heart attack. But than it was what to do with Liam?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! And possibly what you want to see in the next part!! Xx.

**Author's Note:**

> Well thats that. Unless I get bored one day and decide to make a second part! Hope you liked it!


End file.
